Talk:Formation Ino–Shika–Chō
Should we... Merge with Team Asuma? Simant (talk) 01:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I believe Formation Ino-Shika-Cho is what it said it is: a formation used by Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Basically this would be on the same level of jutsu if you know...it was actually a jutsu. Ino-Shika-Cho already does link to Team Asuma.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Merge Should we merge the Ino-Shika-Chō(new generation) with the Ino-Shika-Chō(previous). We could just split the article into two section one for each generation. I dont know how to merge articles or if we can, but if you think this is a good idea than merge them together.Scott swag (talk) 03:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :How can we merge two articles when only one of the articles actually exists? ''~SnapperT '' 04:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean like the formation Ino-Shika-Cho and their fathers version of it.Scott swag (talk) 04:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::But the two "versions" are fundamentally the same. ''~SnapperT '' 07:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Problem There's no Yamanaka sign in the infobox with the others --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 21:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yamanaka jutsu aren't hiden so the symbol doesn't show up. ''~SnapperT '' 21:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W8sI88h9h8&feature=related This link shows where Kishi may have gotten the name from, should it be put in the trivia?-- :From what I understand, both ideas were inspired by the card game .--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yamanaka's not included? We have both Akimichi and Nara clan symbols on this page and all other formations of Ino-Shika-Cho but not Yamanaka. I would like to ask why they're not included before I go and add their symbol to classifications. Joshbl56 05:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Previously it was stated that anyone could learn the Yamamnaka's techniques. It was later stated that they did in fact have hiden techniques as well. Because we are not sure which of their techniques are hiden just yet (if it isn't all of them) we can't add their symbol to the infobox as hiden.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Can we Put this and some info of the type of formations into Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji's along with their fathers article in the Ninjutsu section since its really based on their formation collaboration techniques along with some pics? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :Not sure that's necessary. There are a couple mentions scattered through their ability sections of what they can do. Omnibender - Talk - 19:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh I know I was just saying since its their formation collaboration techniques, can they have info of it in their page even though it has a page on its own. For example: Naruto has an info on his page about him using a collaboration with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu and he also did it with Yamato and Sasuke. Not only that but the techniques he formed a collaboration with may have a page on its own too. So the thought just came to me. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 20:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Santa & Ensui Didnt they perform this Formation but replaced the Akimichi with Kakashi?--Keeptfighting (talk) 22:40, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :No. That would require Kakashi to be an Akimichi, him to carry out an Akimichi function and Ensui and Santa to be part of a trio which they aren't- it seems to only be a rite reserved for clan heads.--Cerez365™ (talk)